Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup device and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image pickup device including a plurality of pixels each of which includes a transistor.
In an image pickup device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-230400, a well region is formed in a pixel in order to form a transistor. A potential is applied to this well via a well contact.
It is considered that, in the image pickup device in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-230400, shading can be reduced by arranging this well contact in a pixel region.